Anger Mangement
by missinsane04
Summary: He got a problem, she can help with that problem but is that really all she is helping with?[i know summary suck, read please]
1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning Tokyo, time to wake up and smell-"

This story was in a single spark and I really didn't finish it but I have more chapters that are ready, the only thing is that I need to type them, seem like a lot of work but it would be worth it……I hope.

Okay this is my first fanfic story, so would you please, pretty please be nice but truthful at the same time. Well at least try, thank you.

"blah"- dialogue

'blah'- thought

--

"Konichiwa Tokyo, time to wake up and smell-"

"ugh" said Kagome as she slammed the radio and went back to sleep.

Ten Minutes Later

"_Errrrppp_….."

Kagome open one of her eye and glared at the alarm clock that was walking distance away.

She sighed

This means that she had to get up walk to the other side of the room and shut it off.

Why Me..?

Still glaring, with both eyes now, she got up and turned it off. When she noticed that it was 9:20.

Her eyes widened 'oh shit, I'm late'.

She ran to the bathroom, her jet black hair with sheen of bright blue streaks soaring with her. Kagome tried to multi-task but without any success, she ended up falling on the floor in the process and she's suppose to be a cat demon, you think she would have balance.

'He's going to kill me, he's probably planning how right now who am I kidding he'll probably let me off with a pat on the shoulder. But it's not good impression to be late.'

Just when she was about to leave the phone rang. Debating on whether to pick it up or not she let the machine, while she went to get her cell phone.

"Higurashi don't come to work today. Something have come up, so don't come." Beep

Kagome stopped mid through when reaching for her phone.

'Are you fucking serious. And what kind of message was that?'

She stomped her way back onto her bed, though she knew it was impossible because once she get up, she can't go back. 'I'm a cat demon, yet I don't carry most characteristics of a cat.'

"Damn bastard, if it wasn't for the pay, I would quit."

That was a total lie, she loved her job as a psychiatrist, helping people is her passion and her boss, well you could just say that he is not that bad.

Kagome sat up and watched some television; there was this crappy soap opera on so she decided to watch it. She watched, No Paradise, whenever she had the chance. Okay, so main the focus in this show for a couple of days is that Stephanie is pregnant with her sister's cousin twice removed aunt's relative husband boyfriend baby. It is so sad.

-

Sesshoumaru sat in the bench at court fighting for custody of his daughter, Rin. He did NOT want her living with such a slut of a mother Kagura. Its not like he was in love with the woman, he was just having a bad day and he was bored and maybe the couple, few okay barrel of drinks that he had could have made this happen, he knew he should've just went home that day. But he loved Rin, he don't regret having her just the conceiving and he didn't want such a bad influence on her.

Kagura's Lawyer, Naraku stepped up,

"Your honor what is shown in the files", he handed the files to the baliff who gave it to the judge. "Taisho has problems controlling his anger at times. You never know what he would do with Rin, plus he's a youkai, which makes the matter even worse."

It took everything in Sesshoumaru's body to keep from beating the crap out of Naraku. 'I would never do such thing to Rin.'

Toru, gets up and stands for Sesshoumaru behalf,

'Your honor Mrs. Taisho –"

"It's Miss Suma, thank you" Kagura interrupted before Sesshoumaru did it himself.

Toru continued "as I was saying MISS Suma herself gotten into trouble with man and drugs."

"Objection-"

"Yes" Judge Bankotsu was getting bored.

"What Suma…."

Bankotsu let it fade, 'oh no stay become a judge, you'll love the power blah, blah, blah. I'm too easy sometimes.' He decided that since Taisho was involved it would be interesting. It was interesting; it was interesting like watching grass grow in a yard. He rather do that, right now. 'Lucky Jakotsu, I have to do this, I have to do that. I've got to make up plans for today, so let me get this over with.'

"….and Taisho's antics were just recently." He heard Naraku finally finish.

"Look he was really that bored Taisho will take 2 months of anger management and if you get into trouble, Rin would be in the hands of Suma. Suma you're under house arrest, do any nonsense Rin goes with Taisho. Until then Rin will be placed in foster care. Otherwise, court dismiss." After that was said, he rushed out of the courtroom.

Sesshoumaru didn't like the idea but he didn't have a choice since it was for Rin.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Thanks for reading, review please! ;)

And again be nice please.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladies and Gentlemen: Chapter 2(don't have a name for it)

Ladies and Gentlemen: Chapter 2(don't have a name for it)

applause

"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world".

Kagome glared at her cell phone hoping it would stop. She was watching her movie Pretty Woman and she does not want any distractions, making good use on her day off.

The ringing stop.

Kagome went back to watching her movie satisfied, with her two best guys in the whole world Ben & Jerry.

Then "Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees".

She glared at the phone again her pupils turning to slits. 'Ugh' how she hated that ringtone. Jakotsu thought it would be 'cute', she never came around or felt like changing it. 'At least that's one cat trait I have, laziness.' Kagome whined, her phone was so far away. She looked at the distance, "hmph" she bent down and reached for her phone that was on the table in front of her. Then it stopped, 'ATP A/N ATP is energy for those that do not now wasted for nothing.'

"I'm a Barbie girl-". She grabbed the phone and not so nicely answered, "Yes!!"

"Didn't your mama teach how to answer the phone. And what took you so damn long." Said her best friend Sango.

"None of your business. What do you want with my life?"

"How come you did not tell me you had the day off? Huh?"

"Umm….-"

"Do you know how long it has been since you had one…."

"Well-"

"You didn't even think of calling your friend who have been through thick and thin, ups and downs-"

"Someone's being a bit dramatic." Kagome said with a roll of her eyes and a rub on her forehead where a silver star is.

"Anyways I'm coming over and we're going to watch Extra, Access Hollywood and read Vogue, Cosmo and Glamour. Keep you updated on things."

"Isn't that why we have the news?" 'This is bad she sounds like Jakotsu, maybe I should take a few more days off, he is it's not doing her any good.'

Gasp came from the other line, "I'll be there as soon as possible."

Click

Again. Why Me?

--

"DADDY!!" shouted Rin running towards Sesshoumaru getting ready to give him a bear hug, her black hair with silver/white streaks flying with. Sesshoumaru picked her up his five year old daughter. He hugged her as tight as he could but not too tight to kill, after he is demon, never wanting to let go but….

"Daddy, you're squeezing Rin."

"Sorry honey", taking in as much as he could he still didn't let go. He looked at her and rubbed her forehead where in the center were a crescent moon, like Sesshoumaru but purple.

"Daddy, are you sad?" said Rin with a concerned face.

Sesshoumaru sighed; he knew that he had to tell her. But he can't just go 'put on a happy face and say your not going to be with daddy for a while, instead you're going to live with people that you don't know.'

'This is going to be harder than I thought'

:Nobody said it was going too be easy:

'What do you want?'

: Well you wouldn't be in this situation, if you knew how to tame your own beast:

'Growl'

:Shame, shame, shame:

'Don't you have anything better to do?'

:Yea:

'Well get to it'

:I'm doing it right now:

'Go and do other business'

Sesshoumaru, who was now sitting on his loveseat with Rin on his lap, shook his head. Rin misinterpreted it "Daddy's not sad", Rin smiled. He just couldn't say it.

The doorbell rang, then it rang, then it rang

"Jaken" Sesshoumaru called with on icy tone.

"Yes Sir" an ugly green toad entered the room.

"Do you not hear?"

"H-hear w-w-what sire", Jaken was confused, then the doorbell rang again. He just stood there.

"The door, Jaken"

Then he came to realization and went to get. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and shook his head. Why he keep him, his beyond him. Rin turned her head to see who it was. She stiffened and moved closer to Sesshoumaru. He sniffed, he knew that smell, he hated that smell, he didn't want to smell that smell obviously. That disgusting smell, he didn't feel like dealing with her.

O-O

20 Minutes Later

Kagome opened the door, being flung into a hug as soon as she did so.

"You know Sango, we saw each other yesterday."

"I know but look at you", not stated as a compliment. Sango's chocolate colored eyes looking over Kagome, shaking her head, her brown high ponytail shaking with. All Kagome could do with her sapphire eyes is stare. 'Oookkayy'.

Since Kagome was home all day she could care less of what she was wearing right now with her gray sweatpants and matching sweatshirt.

'What have she done to herself' Sango thought when dragging Kagome with her to the couch. Sango shook her head once again, 'she's watching Pretty Woman and….'She held up the container of ice cream that Kagome was eating out of.

Kagome shrugged "What?" clueless to the dilemma.

Sango got up with the ice cream with her. Kagome had no idea what she was planning o do. Kagome heard scrapping and walked into the most horrendous scene in her life. Sango pouring all her ice cream down the drain. She ran to Sango and tried to stop her but she didn't. Kagome looked at Sango and shook her by the shoulders.

"What is wrong with you, you wasted good ice cream you know what-"

PWOP

Kagome put her hand where Sango had slapped her. "What was that for?"

"You were going crazy plus I've seen people do it on television so I thought it would work"

"You watch too much television" Kagome said rubbing her cheek.

"Says the girl watching Pretty Woman and eating a whole container of ice cream"

"It was only half" Kagome stomped to the living room plopped on the couch, then crossed her arms. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Sure there isn't" Sango said sitting herself next to Kagome.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((O-))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

That smell was and still is irritating, with that there was Naraku and sex that made it worse. Now I know how she got that lawyer that broke bitch. 'Why am I not surprised.'

"Hey Rin' she said, walking towards her. In every step that she took forward Rin gripped around Sesshoumaru grew tighter. Sesshoumaru growled, Rin loosened her grip thinking that was the reason and Kagura stopped walking. Rin puts her hand over her nose, 'ewww, that ugly lady stinks.'

"What's your problem, Sesshoumaru?" Kagura asked with her hands on her hips.

"Do not take another step toward this Sesshoumaru and Rin" he responded in his cold voice leaving a warning in it too.

"Awww…. but Sesshoumaru it's not like I'm going to hurt you both." Kagura said trying to sound innocent, after that said she was about to take another step.

"If you plant your foot forward, I would make you feel unbearable pain."

Kagura took a step forward and Sesshoumaru growled.

"Rin" he said, looking at her. She didn't have to hear anymore she walked out of the room and breathed, "what a creepy woman….and she's Rin's….eek…Rin can't say it.' Rin shivered and ran to her bedroom.

"Are you deaf, woman" Sesshoumaru said getting up.

"No, not really. You want to know something?"

Sesshoumaru just threw daggers at her.

"You can't do anything to me." Kagura continued walking towards him, the click of her high heeled shoes the only noise in the room.

"What makes you think that?" Sesshoumaru almost screamed.

Kagura was now directly in front of him, the tip of their nose almost touching. "You know exactly why" she whispered into his ear.

It took him a while for him to figure out what Kagura meant. He had a lot on his mind, Sesshoumaru clenched his fist. Kagura just walked around him touching his shoulder to the other, then she was exiting when stopped by a CRASH!! O-O

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sango was on the phone talking to whomever about who-knows-what. Kagome was flipping through the channels, looking for something….um….interesting or at least keep her awake. She did not want to fall asleep, she knows Sango, and you never know what she would do. Like that ringtone, Jakotsu suggested but guess who put it; While Kagome stepped out for a moment to throw out the trash.

"Mmhm"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No"

Kagome looked at her friend, she was wondering who she was talking to that got her talking in one word syllables and why she couldn't do this in her own home. Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes. She turn her attention back to the television, lets see; somebody getting stab, friends, Taisho CEO-, just when she was about to change it Sango stopped her with a "wait", Kagome sighed and switched the channel family guy, there we go. Sango shot her a glare and continued on the phone.

Just when she was about to doze off her phone rang, 'thank Kami' Kagome thought when getting for her phone. Sango smiled at her, 'ha she still have that ringtone'.

"Hello" Kagome said politely.

'Yeah, she talks to them nicely, when I get miss grumpy.'

"But why?" Kagome said looking frustrated.

"I know but-", moment of silence.

"Really" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Okay", she said her eyes drooping, rubbing the middle of her forehead.

"Thanks" replied Kagome not really meaning it and shut her phone. Then she laid back and slouched on the couch. Sango looked at Kagome and sighed, who just finished talking on the phone.

"So?" Sango said looking at her friend with curious eyes.

"So what?" although she knew what Sango wanted to know.

"So what happened, that all of a sudden you're oscar the grouch?"

Kagome ignored that last comment and answered, "I'm getting a new client."

Sango just looked around impractically, "and?"

"and what? I'm getting a new client." Kagome folded her arms.

Sango continued looking at Kagome "would you like to elaborate on that."

Kagome sigh, "they had to switch my old one just so the new one has a spot."

"What are you so uptight about?"

"They had to switch Kanna right when she was getting better."

Sango shook her head, "you-she pointed at Kagome- get too close to your clients and that girl always freaked me out."

Kagome again let out another sigh.

"Speaking of, don't you have work tomorrow?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at her friend and said, "don't you have a nice, cozy home to go to?"

Sango looked through her magazine that she bought, but they never got the chance to look over. "Jakotsu have some guy over…."

Kagome continued staring

"Need I say more?" Sango quirked up an eyebrow.

Kagome walked to the bathroom, she does not want to know any of his business. 'Got a long day to look forward to tomorrow.'

Remember Review and Thank You!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome looked at the clock

I don't own any Inuyasha or songs that is/are mentioned

I do own my broke down Ipod, it is a joy to listen to

Now is chapter three with Time To Meet

Kagome looked at the clock.

"Ugh", she bought the pillow to her face. 'I woke up too early.'

She lay in bed for a while. 'It's too quiet. Where is Sango?'

She entered her living room just to see an empty couch. 'She better had locked that door.'

Kagome walked towards the door to find one the locks that was actually locked. 'At least she didn't leave it open like last time. Who was so important that they had to switch my client?' She shrugged and headed to the shower.

An hour and 10 minutes later

Kagome was ready, she had a black knee length pencil skirt and a black tank top with a white long sleeve button up shirt over it, leaving two buttons unbuttoned. Her bangs were comb to the side and the rest of her hair into a neat bun. She left with black flats out the door.

Kagura walked into the kitchen pissed.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her and smirked.

She looked at him with a look of disgust, "I can't believe you broke a good fine vase."

He was at the table looking in the newspaper about stocks. "It was useless and I couldn't hurt you right?" he said not bothering to lift his head from the newspaper. "I bought it" she said sitting on the chair opposite from where he sat.

"Exactly" turning the page of the newspaper.

Kagura walked out of the room with a huff.

"Kagura" Sesshoumaru called out, not too loud but enough for Kagura to hear.

Kagura stopped not bothering to turn around "what is it".

"Aren't you on house arrest?"

"You heard what the judge said."

"Why are you here"

"I live here." Kagura said slowly turning around.

"Are you sure?" said Sesshoumaru lifting a silver eyebrow.

She didn't bother to amswer. When Sesshoumaru was about to say something she stopped him by saying, "look I live here, if you don't like it too bad and I can't go out because they already attached and activated the bracelet.", lifting her wrist at the word of _bracelet_.

Sesshoumaru didn't have a chance to reply because the doorbell rang. 'Hopefully he Jaken hears it this time.'

He heard footsteps and Jaken entered, "Lord Sesshoumaru there are people here to see you." Sesshoumaru entered the doorway to see two people in suits. One of them short with black sloppy hair stepped up and shook hands with Sesshoumaru as so did the other with the neat parted blonde hair person with a briefcase. The blonde stepped up and introduced himself as Tomàs and the other Shin. Tomàs started, "We are social workers from social services and we're here with the permission of Kamasi Bankotsu to depart Taisho Rin and send her to live with her foster family". He sat down without asking and opened his briefcase, he continued "in this case Rin will be staying with Higurashi Kagome. We don't usually let a single person take in a child but she's clean, acceptable and trustworthy". Tomas put the sheets back into the briefcase. Shin spoke up, "you are to visit 3 days a week. However they must be accompanied by the foster parent and Miss Kagura would be able to do the same when her arrest is up". They got up and looked straight at Sesshoumaru and Tomas said "can you please bring Rin for our departure". Sesshoumaru was heading upstairs when he added "you have ten minutes - parents does run off" answering the question before it was asked.

'How am I going to break this down to her?'

He stood in the doorway watching as Rin was playing with her dolls. He packed her stuff when she was napping. 'I should've done this earlier.'

"Rin" he said in the most sweetest voice that you would never imagine 'Lord Sesshoumaru' would ever use. Rin turned her head, ran to her father for a hug and gave him her 100 watt smile with her growing fangs. 'Oh boy'. He kneeled down to Rin eye level and in a very soft voice he began "you see Rin-". Kagura came by the door up to Rin and interrupted "look there are people downstairs taking you away from home, so go because I want them gone". Rin's eye started to water, 'I'll deal with her later.'

"Two people will take you to a safe home for a while." Rin was crying and choking in sobs "but – Rin don't – want – to go. Rin want - to – stay – with daddy."

"Its not like you won't see me again, I'll visit you almost everyday." Rin was still crying when she nodded. They walked out of the room, Sesshoumaru looking intensely at Kagura.

For a small child Rin could throw a fit. She was screaming and kicking for her father. They had to call two other youkai to carry her away.

It took everything in Sesshoumaru to destroy the people and run away with Rin. Sesshoumaru watched with glassy eyes, he blinked a few times and they were gone. 'Just stay strong and wait for me…… and so it begins.' He went up the stairs to get ready, he passed Kagura then stopped and glared at her. Kagura tries to ignore the feeling, he walked on. 'I have a long day ahead of me…like it can't get any worse.'

lllllllllllllollllllllllllllllllllll

Kagome was now on the road in her 2007 Honda Civic Sedan heading to her regular coffee shop to pick up Ayame and coffee. She entered the shop and spotted a red head with green eyes at a round table near the window.

"Hey" sitting down across Ayame.

"What's up?" Ayame responded

"I'm so tired" she looked at Ayame, who was taking sips of her coffee.

"What?"

"Where's my coffee?"

Ayame shrugged "when did I ever start getting you coffee?"

"The day before yesterday" Kagome sighed

"Oh. I was feeling generous that day", Ayame replied with a flick of her wrist.

Kagome looked at the line, 'at least it's not that crowded today.'

"I'll be back" she said getting up and heading for the line. Ayame didn't respond just continued sipping her coffee.

She was third on line when havoc took place.

'You have got to be kidding me'

The cashier, a red head boy around the age of seventeen looked frightened.

"What's going on?" she shouted.

The cashier and the person in front of the line turned to her.

"Well?" she said with her hands on her hips.

The cashier started talking "ummm…..you see m-mam…this sir here wants a dozen glazed donuts fresh out of the oven."

The guy in front glared at the young boy with his golden orbs. He turned his head with his silver hair moving swiftly with. Kagome had to catch her breath for he was so breathtaking. Then he said in a non emotion voice "it is not any of your concern."

"Can't you move to the side and wait while the other people, yes I know there are other people besides you here to get their coffee."

He gave her a simple answer "no"

"So that means that we have to stand here in line and wait until you receive your DANG DONUTS!"

Everyone had their heads turned to the scene and some murmurs were going throughout the shop.

He stood with his back towards her "if you have to, then you will."

Kagome was red with anger "we, people have places to go and people to see. It's not like you're so important that we have to wait."

A few gasps were heard.

Sesshoumaru was in the same position standing there waiting, he does not like to wait. 'At least if I continue arguing with her time will pass by much quicker.'

The murmurs in the coffee shop grew louder.

Ayame walked over to where such shouting was taking place to see Kagome – 'why is that not surprising?'- and none other than Sesshoumaru Taisho standing there face toward the cashier ignoring Kagome's comments. Ayame rushed over to Kagome, "Kagome" she hit Kagome's arm

"What!" she faced Ayame

"Calm down"

"Why?!"

"Because…." she whispered "he's a Taisho"

Kagome stared at her blankly. Sesshoumaru had what he needed and was heading towards the door when passing the loud mouth girl he muttered, "stupid wench."

Kagome hissed, "damn dog".

Ayame looked at Sesshoumaru and turned back to Kagome, "I'll tell you later come on we're going to be late."

They walked out the shop; Kagome held her head high and back straight. When they got to the car she sighed, 'how am I suppose to stay awake now'

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired" Kagome whined

"Ooooh shut up you could get something at work."

"But I don't wanna"

"Well too bad, speed up a little"

"If it wasn't for that Tashi guy, I would be wide awake and driving happily."

Ayame rolled her eyes 'its no use'.

"What is so important about the guy anyway?"

Ayame looked at her bewildered.

'I swear she and Sango were separated at birth.'

They were at a red light, Kagome gave her a look of disbelief.

"I guess he's that important" she put her attention back on the road. They were almost at work.

"He owns a few shares, co-CEO of Westside Records with his half-brother, CEO of his cooperate business, Universal Crest and he owns a few hotels around here, soon to be more."

They were getting out of the car when Ayame added "plus he's hot".

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Please you know it"

'ok so maybe she's right'.

They entered the building, "so I'll see you later" Kagome told her.

"Lunch" was Ayame's reply before heading to her office.

Kagome hurried to the break room to get her coffee. When accidentally bumping into someone by the shoulder.

"Watch the fuck you going"

Kagome rolled her eyes, 'not now.'

"Inuyasha I don't have time for this"

"Oh it's just you" he said slouching

"Well I never knew how good company I am" she retorted with sarcasm

"feh"

She ignored it "what was with the damn message you left? And it was late I could've been out the door driving to work or here already"

"well you weren't, boss told me last minute"

"mmmhmm, anyway I got somewhere to be" she rushed off.

"whatever" he shrugged ' somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed today.'

She got to the room and had her coffee and sighed 'it's not much better than the coffee shop but it'll just have to do'

Kagome was now heading a door that read 'Yamada Office'. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter" said a cool voice.

She saw a tan looking man with black slacks and a white button up shirt. His ice blue eyes were on a paper that he was looking over and his dark brown hair in a high ponytail.

"Yamada can I have a word with you for a moment?"

"Sure" he said looking up at her

"Yamada-"

"Kouga. I told you call me Kouga"

'I don't want to call you that, why do you think I'm not calling you that dufus.' She didn't feel like arguing and plus he was her boss.

She folded her hands on her lap and looked at him "I would like to know what was so important that you to switch my client?"

"Well you see Kagome this person requested by Judge Bankotsu for this person to go to the best psychiatrist and you are the best."

"But why switch, why couldn't you just squeeze them into my schedule. By the way since we're referring to my client as 'this person' I would like to know who I'm working with."

"The man you will be working with, Taisho Sesshoumaru they say he needs a lot of time to 'heal'."

'That name sounds familiar'

"How long are they recommending?"

"Every week except weekends each session should at least be three hours long."

"Are you willing to tell me the condition?"

"You see, he wants custody of his daughter and he has problems controlling his anger…"

Kouga was going to continue when Kagome stopped him with a lift of her hand.

"I understand. Well –she said getting up- I should get to work"

Kagome didn't want to stay any longer, she just wanted to get her answers and leave.

Kouga on the other hand wanted Kagome to stay and he wanted them to talk and 'talk' until they were out of breath.

"Anything else……Kagome?"

She shook her head; walking to the door she felt his eyes on her. She shivered. Then she smelt his arousal and rushed out of the office.

&

'I can't believe such a woman would talk to this Sesshoumaru like this. Does she know who I am? Does she not know what I do?'

He walked through the door and stood by the entrance way, he sighed waiting for Rin to run up to him and tell him about her day. It never came 'and it never will for the next 2 to 3 months, I guess I better get use to it.'

He went up to his home office and started working. A few hours later, he checked the time.

'Almost time for my appointment'

Sesshoumaru grunted and got ready

A few minutes later, he was ready with a white silky shirt and black trousers. When passing the room that belonged to Kagura he heard moans and panting coming from it. 'Somebody is having a great time under house arrest. Some punishment.'

He grabbed a black jacket and headed outside towards his jaguar with his suede shoes. Driving his way to the building in silence, when his black razor phone rang.

He answered into his earpiece, "Taisho speaking"

"Well hello my humble friend"

"What do you want Miroku" he demanded

"Why do you assume that wh-"

He was getting annoyed "get on with it monk I don't have all day."

"I-we-whatever received documents and I was hoping you could check them out" he heard rustling of paper on the other line.

"I won't be able to see through them today but just put them on my desk. I'll check them out tomorrow bye Miroku"

At that note he entered the building and went straight to the reception desk. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat; the receptionist looked up and practically drooled.

"I'm here for an appointment with…." That's when it dawn on him that he didn't know the physiatrist. Then the receptionist came back to reality, batted her eyelashes flirtatiously (tried to) "I'm Yumi how may I help you" she said in a low deep voice that was suppose to sound seductive but to his ears down right retarded.

"I have an appointment"

"What's your name?" she said in that same voice added with a flick of her wrist.

"Taisho Sesshoumaru"

Yumi gasped "Oh. My.God, I knew you looked familiar at first but I knew-"

"Look you human, I don't have the time to listen to you ramble I have somewhere to go and a person to see"

Yumi gulped, she typed in his name

"ummm….you are to go up to the 5th floor to room 523 to meet Ms. Higurashi. She might be there but if she's not there, wait for her and she'll show up, she knows."

He walked to the elevators without a nod or a thank you. Sesshoumaru arrived to the room to see it empty. 'She better be worth the wait.'

o

Kagome was in the break room drinking more coffee "too much coffee is not good for you" her assistant Desire entered and wagged her finger at her.

Kagome shrugged it off.

"I guess it's so good that you forgot about your new client who are suppose to meet- she looked at her watch- right about now"

"Oops" she got up from her chair with the coffee still in hand

"I'll take that" her assistant took the coffee from her.

"But-"

"Stop wasting time" she pushed her through the door.

Kagome stumbled a bit "Sorry I'm late I-" she turned to face her client. 'Why meeeeeee?'

"I see we meet again"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

That is all folks, I hope you enjoyed. I had to edit a few things here and there I hate reading stories with so much mistakes even though mine didn't have much but still. Chapter four will, might come out before the summer is over, I'm not promising anything though. Peace!

Review if you feel; if you don't know problem with me. -


	4. Chapter 4

"I see we meet again"

Chapter four

--

"I see we meet again"

"So it seems" she put on a fake smile 'now that I have a closer look he does seem familiar'

"Is there something that interests you neko?"

Kagome held in a growl, she sat on the comfy chair across from where Sesshoumaru was sitting. "Sesshoumaru- do you mind if I call you Sesshoumaru?"

"Taisho"

"Okay Sesshoumaru, I mean Mr. Taisho lets begin shall we. I'm Dr. Higuarshi or you could call me Kagome either is fine, as you know I am your doctor nothing else" She didn't wait for an answer she really hate the guy "how do you think, you does act when someone gets you really mad"

Sesshoumaru spoke in his usually emotionless voice "it depends on the situation"

Kagome didn't get anything from his tone 'this may take longer than 4 hours ugh'. She cleared her throat "say the situation dealt with someone disgracing your business?"

"They will find out that they shouldn't have disgrace my business before they started to open their mouth"

"So you're stating that you threaten them"

"If it's necessary"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and quickly change her expression to its regular stance. She lay back onto her chair and played with pen in her hand, "would it be different if it was……a ningen?"

"Much different"

"Mind to elaborate?" She held in her anger 'and I'm suppose to be helping yea'.

"I do mind"

Kagome jutted down a few notes and looked at her watch. "Are you serious?" she muttered

"Did you say something?"

"Uh, oh nothing" 30 minutes had passed since the beginning of this session.

Kagome started tapping on the arm of the chair "let's continue shall we".

From that point on Kagome asked questions and wrote comments depending on his answer. Sesshoumaru was getting slightly annoying anytime she would tap her nails or sometimes she let her claws out and continue tapping making it more annoying.

-- Hours Later --

Kagome looked at the wall 'five…….four…..three…..two….one'.

"I guess that is it for today I'll be seeing you until tomorrow"

"You will" with that Sesshoumaru left the room

Desire came into the room with a cup of tea, she handed it to Kagome "how was the session"

Desire is Kagome's assistant/secretary. She is a hanyou, half human half bat demon. She doesn't know much about her background since she lost her family members and been moved to and from different families ever since she was young. Desire came from America coming to Tokyo looking for a job and to learn more of her heritage. She knows her Japanese she just needs help with her pronunciation and Kagome does correct her at times.

"A drag" she let out a huge breath when saying that.

A smile grew on Desire's caramel colored skin. "Since you won't be seeing your next client 'til the next 30 minutes is there anything that you would like me to take care of?"

"Um……check out on Kanna maybe you could squeeze her in somewhere where I'm free"

"I'll try but Yamada has her with, I believe Kikyo, I should be able to pull through anything else?"

Kagome was now walking to the elevators Desire in tail "Get all of Shippo's files ready for me to look over"

"Got it"

Kagome entered the elevator, she sighed 'maybe lunch will clear my head.'

Ayame was at the front "ready to go?"

"Yup"

They went to their usual hangout where they met up with Sango and Jakotsu. They slid in the booth with them.

Sango started "how was your day with the, oh so fabulous Sesshoumaru?"

Jakotsu spit it out his drink that thankfully didn't touch anything but the table. He turned his head to Sango "you were serious".

"Duh, would I ever joke like that?"

"Do you really want to me answer that"

Sango rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Kagome "as I was saying how was it?"

"the oh so fabulous Sesshoumaru was oh so dreadful"

Ayame bended her wrist "Oh please your just saying that"

"I'm saying that because it's true it's like he has no respect for anybody but he expects it back. Who does he think he is?"

They stared at her, 'it's not like I……. I did'.

"You could look at me all you want I was just stating my opinion"

"mmmm….hh….mmmm……"

Kagome ignored it.

"So what time do you meet?" Jakotsu asked

"Why?"

"Because…….." He started playing with his straw.

"We meet everyday at 10am"

Sango shook her head "how can you wake up so early in the morning?"

"Coffee"

Ayame smiled "Which reminds of what happened this morning"

Ayame caught Sango and Jakotsu's attention "please tell"

"Please don't" Kagome put her head on the table.

Ayame ended up telling the story to them. Kagome just sat there hoping that they won't tell her anything stupid or better yet they won't say anything about it, 'fat chance'.

"Kagome don't you think before you do anything" Sango said at the end

"What! I wanted my coffee, it wasn't even my fault" Kagome took another breath "you people are not even comforting me, some friends you are"

Kagome felt a pat on her back "Oh stop being an ass Kagome we love you either way, though we'll love you even more" Sango tapped her chin "if you let us pick you up tomorrow".

She knew what they really wanted and will do "yea, whatever" as long as they don't drag me into it, its okay with me.

"Come on you have to get back to work" Ayame tugged at her top

"Can't you like 'skip' a day of work"

"Jak this is not high school"

"Doesn't hurt to believe?"

"Believe in what? You know forget about it"

"Later" They waved goodbye

After Lunch

"Shippo, how are you this day" Kagome asked joyfully.

"So far it was great"

Kagome smiled "do you mind telling me about it?"

Shippo happily did.

Shippo is her favorite client at eight his lost both of his parents to a mysterious death and after the death of his parents there was a change in his attitude he would get angry very easily and that would end up in violence. Now ten he lives with his grandmother and is learning how to control his anger. It took a while, maybe two years nobody said it was easy taught it a few things though he still had more to learn.

"You won't believe what I did in school yesterday"

"If you don't hurry up and tell me"

"Well in class Ms. Toba put everyone in pairs; we had to come up with a theme that would express the book that the class just finish reading, we had to agree to the theme so I wanted an ancient he wanted modern. I was angry at this but then I took a deep breath and told him of a better idea, we both agreed and we got an A."

"Way to go Ship" She gave him a high five. "I'm so proud of you, did you tell your grandmother?"

He nodded "She was happy"

"She should be"

They spent the rest of the session going through other possible actions to go through problems and understanding the other side.

o

Kagome was in the car with Rin in the back, it was awkwardly quiet. When Kagome was at the center to pick she barely said a word, hopefully before the day ends she'll talk. She glanced at the rearview mirror she was looking at out the window nothing expressed on her face at the moment. 'Hopefully she's not like her father, hopefully.'

"How does ice cream sound?"

Rin was quiet for a moment "Rin will like some ice cream"

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and smiled "what's your favorite?"

"Strawberry"

"No"

Rin frowned

"No Rin, I was saying that I like strawberry too."

"Rin is happy that Kagome-chan like strawberry"

"Great, I have a big carton at home we could eat out of"

They entered her apartment

"You – she poked Rin who jumped at the touch – go put on your jammies and come back" She poked Rin again.

Rin jumped and rushed to the bathroom with the pjs that Kagome gave her.

Rin came back with a big smile on her face "Kagome-chan Rin is ready"

"Great" Kagome led her to the living room "here's the television, sorry but I got to go wash up you don't want me to hang out with you all dirty right"

Rin made a face and shook her head "it'll be quick" Kagome rushed off not wanting to leave the child by herself for long.

o

Seshoumaru grunted 'I know I put those files somewhere, I just got them yesterday'. He took a deep breath, entered the kitchen and picked up a folder that was on the table. Sesshoumaru flipped through it and sat down and read it. It was the file that Sesshoumaru was searching for; the folder contained the foster parent that Rin was staying. He looked at the name that was to be Rin's foster parent 'I knew she was familiar…..does she know'.

At that moment Kagura walked in. She was close to clean, 'what did I see in her. You were drunk and in Vegas….ha if only.'

Kagura looked over his shoulder "plan on visiting?" she sounded disgusted.

"That is nothing for you to be concern, since you don't want anything to do with your child. Which makes me wonder why would are you fighting for custody for the daughter that you want nothing with"

Kagura was going to open her mouth when Sesshoumaru put his hand up "I'm not finished, I don't want to hear the answer that is about to come out of your mouth." With that he left the room.

Kagura huffed back to her room and muttered under her breath "tell me what to do".

'Maybe a walk will help.' Sesshoumaru walked out of the door and into the chilly breeze.

"Okay let's see we have The Little Mermaid"

Rin shook her head

"Cinderella"

"No"

"Um…what about the Lion King"

"Uhh………" Rin had a look of confusing

"You have never seen the lion king?"

Rin shook her head

"We gonna watch it" Kagome popped it in

"Is it scary?"

"I don't think so but if you see something that scares you just tell me okay and I'll stop it"

They were near the middle of the movie when the part where Mufasa gets run over by the herd and Rin cuddled closer to Kagome "tell Rin when it's over"

"Are you sure I could turn it off"

"No" Rin straightened herself up "I can take it"

"You sure about that?"

"Daddy says that to never fear anything"

"Well if you're not afraid of something then your not human"

"His a youkai"

"or youkai" Kagome added "you are not normal either way"

"My daddy said to don't be scared"

"I guess your daddy is not normal"

"My dad is a powerful demon"

Kagome put her head back against the couch. She is not going to get through this child 'she probably got that from her father, ha'.

The movie was now over and Rin was fast asleep. Kagome lifted her and laid her on the bed in the bedroom that is momentarily hers.

Kagome got ready for bed 'ah yes big day tomorrow meeting Mr. Stuck up……..ugh.'

So I wanted to update one more chapter before school starts. I know its short but I promise you that the next one will be longer.

Thank you xoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Yes I know that I have been gone for a very long time but I'm back and ready with this new chapter that I just finished today. Now let's get started with ………CHAPTER 5!! YEA!!

Bounce

Bounce

Kagome opened her eyes to see a small child jumping on her bed her hair flying with every bounce she made. "Wake up Kagome-chan"

"Why….." Kagome groaned

"Rin is hungry"

"Shouldn't Rin be sleeping"

"She doesn't want to"

Kagome sat up and looked at her alarm clock 7:00 it flashed, "ugh Rin 30 more minutes"

Rin had her hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright" Kagome waved her hands and got up.

"To the kitchen" Rin shouted and ran out of the bedroom.

'What to feed a hyper child' Kagome thought for a moment "aha" 'eggs'.

"Good morning Rin"

"G'Morning Kagome-chan"

She bent down to Rin eye level "and how do you like your eggs?"

"Rin likes it sunny side up"

She grinned

"me too, would like to help me?"

Rin nodded

"egg"

"egg" Rin handed her an egg Kagome cracked it.

Rin was eating breakfast while Kagome got ready for work

"okay Rin?"

"yes Kagome-chan"

"I have to go to work so I'll leave you with a good friend of mine right across don't worry you'll learn – to like her" she said hopping around trying to put on her shoes.

"can't Rin come with you?"

"sorry Rin but they will drop you by later on, go get ready I laid your clothes out."

Rin stayed seated

"please Rin"

Rin got up and went to her bedroom.

Kagome softly knocked on the door. She waited for a while "cover your ears Rin" and so she did.

Kagome banged and kicked on the door, she heard footsteps coming. The door flew open "what the-"

Kagome covered her mouth "such language will not be spoken with Rin around"

"Rin?" Sango scratched her bed head for a moment "oh you mean the cute girl you're taking care of. Yea where is she?"

Rin jumped up and down "Rin is here"

"'sup cutie, come in come in"

Rin ran inside, Kagome stayed out "can't got to work watch over her no cursing" she pointed at her.

"I know better"

"Konbanwa Rin"

" Ja ne Kagome-chan"

Kagome sat across from Ayame

"look" Ayame gave her cup

"oh today you want to buy me coffee"

"I'm saving you from another scene just in case"

"hmph" she inhaled it then took a sip.

"someone's happy"

"I should be I have my coffee and I got Rin for a few months so far so good"

"Can't wait for session this morning?" Ayame smiled

"don't ruin it for me"

Ayame shrugged her shoulders

"okay" Kagome lifted her coffee "let's go" she grabbed Ayame

"someone's really happy"

(((((((((())))))))))))))

"the papers" Miroku handed Sesshoumaru the folder that was in his hands.

Sesshoumaru opened it noticing that Miroku is still in the room "is there anything else?"

"ummmm…..so……how did the hearing went?"

Sesshoumaru head was still down "you should have heard by now"

"well…..I wanted…..."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head at him.

"yea" Miroku nodded "so who is this psychiatrist of yours?"

Miroku relaxed onto the chair across from Sesshoumaru and his oak desk.

"if you must know, its Higurashi Kagome"

"oooo…I hear she's a fine thing"

Sesshoumaru snorted

"you don't agree"

"Miroku you haven't meet her so I cannot blame you"

"hmmm…." Miroku shrugged

"When do you meet her?"

"in an hour"

"and when does it end?"

"one"

"so long" he shook his head

'at least someone understands somehow'

"so it seems that Yamada won't mind working under my care"

"what are you planning?"

"I will have to make a little visit" he put the papers together and placed the folder to the side "now I would like to continue" he glanced at Miroku then went back to typing.

Miroku got up and had his hand on the doorknob "will I be seeing you at lunch?"

"I will call you"

He nodded and walked out of the room.

Sesshoumaru pressed the intercom "Yura"

"Yes Sesshoumaru" she answered huskily (eww..)

"Please make an appointment with Yamada Kouga somewhere next week where I am free and don't address me as such"

"yes Sesshoumaru-sama"

"better"

"Kagome how many times do I have to tell you, too much coffee is NOT good for you" Desire wagged her finger at Kagome.

"I'm your boss you shouldn't be telling me that to do and plus" she sat down on her chair "I only had one cup"

"that's a record" she paused "oh…um Kanna has an appointment with Kikyo now to around noon from what I found out"

Kagome huffed "I'm with Taisho then"

"I know"

"Oh well maybe I could reschedule another time"

Desire nodded then said "you know Kagome you need a man"

'did she really say that?' "would you like to repeat that?" Kagome folded her

arms.

"it's not that your not doing well on your own……when was the last time you had -"

Kagome cut her off "so it has been a few years but don't start giving me a lecture about my love life" she gave her a stern look.

"okay I won't say anything else but still…."

Kagome looked at Desire. She held her hands in surrender "okay no more"

"you shouldn't be talking as I am not the that is dreaming about a man that I don't have" Kagome smirked

"whatever" she muttered "maybe you sh-"

She was interrupted by the opening of the door.

Sesshoumaru walked in.

'Already' she looked at her watch surprised.

Desire flirtily waved at Sesshoumaru he scoffed in return.

She turned back to Kagome "as I-"

"Desire please get my notes"

"on whom?

Kagome eyes darted to Sesshoumaru and back

"I don't-"

"which have you not met?"

"oh you mean…." She paused "I thought he was your-"

"please Desire"

"okay" She stood and left, a moment later she came back her head peeking through the door. "it's on the table to your right" and closed the door gently behind her.

Kagome grabbed the book 'to think that she is my assistant.'

She put on a fake smile and cheerfully she faked "hello Mr. Taisho, how was your day?"

"hn"

'that explains a lot'

"Let's begin shall we" she crossed her legs right over left and looked down at her notes in front of her. "where were we….."

"Higurashi this Sesshoumaru would never let lowly employees talk to my person in the way yours did'

"Kagome muttered under her breath. He caught it though. Taking advantage of what he just said, "why is my employee 'lowly'Sesshoumaru?"

He glared at her "you will not speak this Sesshoumaru's name in such a manner" he demanded.

"If that makes you happy Sesshoumaru" pause "sama", 'damn this is my second day with him and I want to pluck out his luscious silky shiny…………what was I trying to do again?'

"Your employer is working under your care and should treat with you with respect." To make matters worse, he added "she is merely hanyou".

Kagome bit back a growl.

"that is your main reason I guess"

"It is absolutely not"

"hmm…"

"this Sesshoumaru doesn't spend his time thinking of that kind of people"

'that kind of people'

"Taisho Sesshoumaru have someone recommend for you to stay at tan institution?"

Sesshoumaru instantly sat up with shock on his face, which quickly changed it to his usual stoic expression but she caught it and held in her laugh. 'That was priceless.'

"Why would someone recommend that Higuarshi?"

"You seem to believing in your own world that's all Taisho" she smiled while he glared at her, it was a true smile too. Kagome looked at her watch 'hour left, time does fly by when you are having fun.'

She went on, "what if-"

There was a knock t the door and Desire head was seen "Kagome-sama there are people are here to see you"

"Can you please tell them to wait I'm in the middle of a session"

"Well I told them but one of them don't seem to……… understand"

"Tell them I'll be there in a moment"

Desire nodded and closed the door.

Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru, "sorry Taisho I will be right back"

"Higurashi this Sesshoumaru does not like to wait"

"Well Sesshoumaru-sama we all have to do things that w-"

"Make it quick"

Kagome huffed "I never" she muttered. She shut the door behind her and took deep breaths.

"Let me in there it's an emergency"

"oh please its always an emergency with you"

"this time it is so let me in"

Kagome stepped up and let out a long sigh when she saw who it was.

Thanks for reading again, I'll get the other one out as soon as I can.

Love & Peace


End file.
